Mothers' Day
by Osaru Sensei
Summary: Yang and Blake is getting a surprise limo ride from their daughters on Mothers' Day. Where are they going? (MonCon July 2016)


**Holy shxt you guys, I'm doing MonCon for /r/RWBY. Theme is "Fluff", character is "whomever you please". I'mma go with Yang.**

* * *

"I can't believe they came up with this idea on their own."

"It was pretty sweet of them though. Help me with the zipper, will you?"

Yang Xiao Long stepped up behind her wife and obediently pulled up the back zipper of her midnight-blue ankle-length party dress with a sensual leg slit on one side. Yang herself had given Blake this dress as a birthday present last year. As Yang reached the end of Blake's zipper she leaned in over her shoulder and hugged her tight.

"Did the girls say how much it all costed?" Blake kissed her love on the cheek before answering.

"They said we should let _them_ worry about that. It _was_ their Mother's Day present for us after all."

"Well, that's true enough, I suppose. Did they say where we were going? Since we're in our fancy dresses I'm guessing someplace very nice." Blake looked at her wristwatch.

"We have a ride waiting outside for us in five minutes, we should get ready." Yang finished up the last touches on her vibrant orange evening dress. Picking up her handbag, she held out an elbow for Blake to hook her arm in.

"… Shall we?"

* * *

As they stepped out of the apartment, a long, pearlescent white limousine pulled up in front of them.

"I-… I'm guessing that's ours?" Blake stuttered as a lanky dog-Faunus boy stepped out of the driver's seat to open the passenger compartment for them.

"Guess so, Kitty-Cat." As they sat down inside and their chauffeur closed the door after them, they noticed that the windows had been blackened out, leaving them no way to see where they were delivered to. Blake gripped Yang's hand tight.

"This is both exciting and scary at the same time…" Yang rubbed her thumb over the back of Blake's hand reassuringly.

"Don't you worry Kitty-Cat, if anything goes wrong I'll be there for you." After around ten minutes, they could feel the limousine slow down.

"I think we've just arrived at our destination." Blake chuckled at her wife's obviousness.

"Gee Yang, what gave it away?" Suddenly they had to shield their eyes from the sudden onslaught of bright light as the limo door was opened. As they stepped out on the pavement, Yang was rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands.

"I was _not_ expecting getting blinded by lights at this time of day… I'm seeing stars." Blake was staring at the house they had stopped in front of, and futilely tried to call for Yang's attention.

"Yang…"

"… I mean, it's evening, I shouldn't be able to get blinded by this light level. Must've been _really_ dark in that limo for my eyes to be this kind of wonky."

"Yang."

"They could've at least given us a bit more light, yeah?"

" _Yang_."

"Yes, Kitty-Cat, what is i-… Ho-lee…" Yang removed her hands from her eyes and looked up at what Blake was indicating.

"But… you'd have to have more money than Midas and that duck in a top hat combined to afford a table at _The Golden Goose_! Not to mention the fact you'd have to book table a century in advance!" Blake chuckled at Yang's flustered looks and panicky voice. As they walked up to the doorman, Yang shakingly held up the passes the chauffeur had given them before he had driven off. As they entered the foyer, the maître d'hôtel approached them.

"Xiao Long-Belladonna? Right this way, if you will…" He led them out in the main dining hall of the luxurious restaurant, just a few metres away from the great stage. He handed them each a menu and awaited their orders. Yang flipped through the dishes, reading the contents more than the fancy names.

"I'll have a… I'm not even going to attempt pronouncing that correctly… a number 16."

"One Bœuf bourguignon for Miss Xiao Long? Drink?"

"Says here it's best paired with red wine, so I'll have that."

"…And Miss Belladonna?"

"I'll have the Salade Niçoise with white wine, thanks." Typing in the orders on his notepad, the maître d' disappeared in the crowd of dinner guests, heading for the kitchen.

* * *

A few minutes later two waitresses came out with their dishes and lit the candles on their table. Settling down, Yang and Blake began to eat.

"Oh Oum, this is delicious! Haven't had beef this tasty since… ever!"

"Couldn't agree with you more. They really know how to handle their tuna." After a while they were just eating in silence, occasionally casting loving glances at each other across the table.

"Hey… doesn't the music sound… I don't know, different all of a sudden?" A greenish blue dot of light shone from Yang's right arm as P.E.N.N.Y's holographic head materialised floating in mid-air.

"Friend Yang, Friend Blake, may I suggest you shift your attention towards the stage?" Yang and Blake blinked their eyes in confusion, then synchronously pivoted their heads towards the stage as a very familiar face walked up towards the edge of the central catwalk. Wearing a shimmering white gala dress, paired with two equally brilliantly white opera gloves and translucent crystal heels was Weiss Schnee, singing a familiar song.

* * *

 _Some believe in fairy stories_

 _And the ghosts that they can't see_

 _I know that I could do so much_

 _If I could just believe in me_

 _Mirror mirror_

 _I'll tell you something_

 _I think I might change it all_

* * *

Finishing up, Weiss bowed to the crowd and walked over towards Yang and Blake.

"Well hello there sister-in-law dearest, fancy meeting you here!" Yang quipped. Blake was a bit more suspicious however.

"I don't think it's a coincidence you're here tonight, Weiss. I mean, think about it Yang – a limo drops us off at a _very_ high-society restaurant, all expenses paid, and it doesn't seem off to you in the slightest?" Weiss pulled up a chair from an empty table and joined them.

"I can answer that actually. As of last weekend, _The Golden Goose_ is owned by the SDC, on the advice of two very, very insidious nieces of mine. And before you ask Blake, no, I will not hand out invitations willy-nilly to my employees." Blake smiled.

"Figured as much." Weiss leaned in with a diabolical smirk

" _Extended family_ , however, is a whole 'nother matter." Yang's chin dropped to the floor.

"Weiss, you're the best."

"To be honest I took part in this scheme to repay you for us blowing it for you last year. Ruby's still torn up about it."

"Where are our two lovely little masterminds, anyways?" Weiss merely gestured behind them as answer. Walking up to them was Ruby, flanked by her two nieces Stella and Aurora, gently gripping the hands of their much beloved aunt.

"For someone so young, you girls sure can think up some plans…" Yang said as Aurora walked up to her and hugged her tight while her older sister hugged Blake.

"Happy Mother's Day, mommy…"

* * *

 **AN: Yes, I know Mother's Day was ages ago. Work with me here.**

 **After my few previous works had gotten longer and longer (** ** _2016_** **words last time, can you** ** _believe_** **it?) I wanted this to be a bit shorter. Oops?**

 **I do not own RWBY, that's RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum.**


End file.
